Promesas
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Por supuesto el alemán era lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que había algo en la historia del italiano que no sabía, pero también tenía el suficiente tacto como para saber que había preguntas que uno no debía hacer. Alemania/Italia


Título: Promesas.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Ludwig (SIR)/Italia.

* * *

Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era de que aquello no había entrado en los planes.

Aunque en realidad, era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

Normalmente uno podría pensar que alguien serio y severo como Ludwig tendría poca paciencia. Uno podría pensar que tener que aguantar día sí y día también a un molesto, mujeriego, goloso y ruidoso italiano no podía ser bueno para la salud (aunque en eso no podía culparlos, él también lo pensaba, al fin y al cabo). Uno incluso podría pensar que a la decimonovena vez que dicho italiano berrease a su escandalosa y peculiar manera que tenía hambre, que quería comer pasta, y demás cosas relacionadas con comida, la paciencia del alemán llegaría a su fin y mandaría a volar (literalmente hablando) al castaño de vuelta a su tierra y a su extraño hermano.

Pero _no_.

En su lugar Ludwig se había armado de paciencia y resignación (las mejores armas para soportar a su querido dolor de estómago) y había ido a la cocina para intentar prepararle algo. Feliciano le había enseñado cómo hacer pasta, al fin y al cabo, aunque nunca se había aventurado a intentarlo antes.

Así que había gastado sudor y esfuerzo en hacerle el plato a Feliciano. Y, repetía, uno podría esperar una mínima muestra de gratitud, una expresión de felicidad…incluso puede que de sorpresa o asco, vale, tal vez su pasta no fuera la mejor del mundo.

Lo que no se había esperado ni en un millón de años era que, después de probarla, el italiano alzase la vista parar mirarlo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-… ¿Y bien?-preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, inquieto por la expresión del otro-. ¿Qué tal?

Feliciano abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Luego la volvió a abrir y a cerrar. Así hasta llegar a cinco veces, y para entonces Ludwig se dio cuenta de que, por una vez en su vida, el pequeño italiano no tenía palabras.

-¿Tan mala está?

-Sabe fatal-respondió Feliciano finalmente y con franqueza, y Ludwig se habría sentido ofendido (Qué decía. Demonios, la había hecho para él, ¡_claro_ que se sentía ofendido!) si no fuera porque el otro seguía mirándole como si hubiera visto a un muerto-. Lud… ¿habías hecho pasta antes?

_¿A qué venía esa pregunta?_

-Claro que no. Me enseñaste la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas?... ¿Qué te pasa?

Feliciano no respondió de nuevo y en su lugar tomó el tenedor para volver a probar del plato, como si quisiera comprobar algo. Ludwig lo miró extrañado, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Feliciano…-empezó, acercándose un poco.

-Creo…que una vez probé una pasta parecida, cuando vivía en la casa de Austria-le interrumpió el aludido, con ese aire ausente y temeroso que no parecía abandonarle. Ludwig notó como su labio inferior temblaba un poco, y durante un segundo no supo si iba a sonreír o a echarse a llorar-. Tenía exactamente el mismo sabor...

Ludwig frunció el ceño. Feliciano, por algún motivo, nunca hablaba de la época en la que había vivido con Austria. Nadie lo hacía, en realidad. Por supuesto el alemán era lo suficientemente inteligente y curioso como para notar que había algo en la historia de la nación que no sabía. Algo importante. Pero también tenía el suficiente tacto como para saber que había preguntas que, sencillamente, uno no debía hacer.

(_Porque de haberlo hecho la respuesta habría sido larga y complicada. Llena de pinturas y conejos, de mechones color de oro y ojos azul celeste. De calzonas, despedidas y una confesión preparada desde los 900_)

-Pero no puede ser-concluyó Feliciano, recuperando su expresión feliz y soñadora de siempre (aunque a Ludwig le pareció que era más forzada de lo normal) para añadir un alegre-. Además, está demasiado mala incluso para eso~.

Alemania contuvo un gruñido ante aquello y se sentó a su lado, quitándose el delantal para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Se sorprendió a medias al comprobar que, pese a todo, el gourmet italiano continuó comiendo toda su pasta hasta dejar el plato completamente limpio.

Era extraño, pensó(_¿pero cuándo no se comportaba de forma extraña Feliciano?_), sobretodo por la manera en la que siguió sintiendo los ojos del más pequeño sobre él cuando se levantó para recoger el susodicho plato junto con un "ahora vuelvo". No era la primera vez que el italiano lo miraba así, pero sí de una manera tan descarada. Era casi como si lo estuviese examinando en busca de algo, como si esperase ver algo…

Ludwig no sabía de qué se trataba, pero odiaba ver el tinte de tristeza en sus ojos castaños cuando era evidente que no lo encontraba.

Incómodo por la mirada y la situación, se dio la vuelta para terminar de dejar el plato en la cocina y ponerse cómodo, pero antes de que pudiese dar siquiera dos pasos más, la mano de Italia se disparó y agarró su muñeca con fuerza, con _mucha_ fuerza, obligándole a mirarle.

Un segundo después la soltó tan rápidamente como la había cogido.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Lo siento, Lud!-exclamó el otro, disculpándose rápidamente como cada vez que hacía algo que sospechaba que no le gustaba al alemán. No añadió ni dio más explicaciones por su reacción, logrando que Ludwig frunciera el ceño.

_¿Qué te pasa hoy…? _

Y entonces algo pareció encenderse en su cerebro.

-Volveré.

Feliciano parpadeó, confundido y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Volveré-repitió y al ver la mirada confusa del otro añadió-. Me ibas a pedir que te trajese el postre, ¿no? Ya te dije que en seguida volvía; creo que tu estómago podrá esperar un par de minutos mientras lo termino de preparar.

Feliciano sonrió.

-Ve~ Alemania es muy, muy listo, ¡eso era _exactamente_ lo que iba a pedirte! ¡Aún sigues siendo capaz de leer lo que pienso!

Ludwig suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Conocía demasiado bien al italiano, al fin y al cabo, y el postre que había hecho era alemán, ósea que sería mucho mejor que el plato de pasta. El chico debió haber creído que iba a olvidarse de llevárselo o que lo compartiría con sus perros y lo dejaría de lado o alguna otra idea estrambótica de las suyas.

Y todavía, a pesar de ir completamente sumido en aquellos pensamientos, pudo sentir la misma mirada penetrante del otro en su nuca mientras dejaba el plato y los cubiertos en el fregadero, abriendo el frigorífico para coger el pastel que había dejado preparado allí. Y sino fuera porque era imposible hasta había jurado oír al italiano murmurar algo para si mismo, algo que le sonaba de algo...

-Y yo te esperaré siempre…

* * *

_(-Volveré. Volveré cuando terminé la batalla, Italia. Te lo prometo._

_-Y yo te esperaré y haré muchos dulces para cuando regreses. ¡Siempre te esperaré!)_

* * *

…pero eso era imposible.

¿Verdad?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Por supuesto, la idea del fic me gustaba, el resultado no tanto xD. Aquí donde lo veis llevo con el susodicho un montonazo de semanas atascada y sin saber cómo acabarlo xD y se nota, creo. El final habla por si solo _ _llll El título no tiene ningún sentido tampoco, of course, pero como el fic en general no lo tiene supongo que me podréis perdonar xD.

Curioso. He vuelto a escribir algo de esta pareja y AUN no he intentado ningún USAxUK (y se suponen que son mi OTP…). Supongo que siempre me ha dado mucho coraje que, siendo en teoría el Alemania x Italia la pareja protagonista de Hetalia, no tenga _tanto_ Fandom.

…y acabo de darme cuenta que no he escrito algo (muy) dramático de estos dos, ¡tengo que tener fiebre xD!

Mmmm… ¿Review?


End file.
